I Won't Give Up
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Blaine is given an assignment in Glee Club and dedicated it to Kurt, who he hasn't spoken to in 2 months. You get Blaine singing the song and Kurt's reaction to it. Rated T for cussing and boys kissing. (I'm bad at summaries.)


**This is a story told in Blaine's POV at first and then it will be Kurt's POV and I hope you like it :D. Reviews are always appreciated! The song I'm using in this is called I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. I don't own Glee. **

* * *

It has been almost two months since Kurt has spoken to me. Since the day that I told him that I broke my promise to him. I've texted him everyday telling him how sorry I am and yet still get no reply. I've been so depressed that I've stopped wearing bow ties and haven't gelled my hair in weeks. I don't sleep well anymore and not one person seems to notice. Walking into Glee club Tina stopped me and pulled me over to the corner.

"Blaine, I've been meaning to talk to you. Are you okay. You don't seem like yourself lately?"

I just stared at her. _I haven't been myself in two months and you're just now noticing?_ "No Tina, I'm not okay. I've ruined the relationship with the love of my life and he won't even speak to me anymore. I've tried texting him every day for the last two months and get no reply. I can't do _anything_ without being reminded of him and what we had."

I turned away from her and found my seat in the back where nobody would notice me. Just then, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay guys! Time to talk about this week's homework assignment! Drum roll please!"

Finn who was sitting at the drums did a small drum roll. _Why is he still even here? _

"Thank you Finn! This week's homework assignment is to sing a song to all of us that you wish you could sing to someone else, but can't. For example, if you have a relative who has passed and you want to sing a song to them, you can sing it to us and let those emotions out." Everyone else started talking to one another and Mr. Schue answered everyone's questions. Finally the bell rang and the day was over. I walked over to Mr. Schue and pulled him aside.

"I was wondering if I could do a song that I want to sing to someone who isn't listening to me. They aren't dead, but they won't speak to me. Would that work for the assignment?"

"You're talking about Kurt, aren't you?"

I looked down and nodded.

"That would be perfectly fine, Blaine. But I have to warn you, we are doing something a little different this week."

"What's that?"

"I'm recording everyone singing their songs this week and putting it on the school website."

"Why?"

"All the schools are doing it so I figured we could start doing it. I'm just saying, don't sing something that Kurt could easily find if you don't want him to."

I nodded and walked away.

* * *

Suddenly it was Friday and it was my turn to sing. My palms were sweating and I have never been so nervous to sing before. _What would Kurt say if he ever saw the video? Would he be angry? Would he like it?_

"Blaine, whenever you're ready!"

Mr. Schue walked to the back of the class and hit record. I grabbed the guitar from one of the band member and sat on the stool in front of everyone.

"I recently learned to play guitar since I've had... well I've had a lot of free time recently. I learned how to play the guitar to the song I'm singing today, but I'm not very good at it. I'm going to sing a song today, not for someone who is dead or anything, but just for someone who won't listen."

I looked at everyone who was patiently waiting and then looked at the camera and started to strum the guitar.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Suddenly I could feel tears come to my eyes. I felt a few of them fall, but I knew I couldn't stop singing.  
_  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us_  
_God knows I'm tough enough_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

I stopped strumming the guitar and everyone clapped. Looking up, I saw all the girls and Artie had been crying. I quickly wiped my face and just then the bell rang and I ran out of the room.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Yes yes I will get that done over the weekend, I promise. Thank you for letting me leave early!"

"Kurt it's no problem! You're my favorite intern! Just go enjoy your weekend!"

I kissed Isabelle on the cheek and walked out of the building. It was six o'clock and I had about a half hour until I would finally reach my apartment. While on the subway I decided to check my phone and saw I had my daily text from Blaine.

_Kurt PLEASE text me back. I'm so sorry. At least text me back and tell me to stop texting you. Stop ignoring me. We're young and we're bound to make mistakes. Unless you text me, I won't stop. I won't give up on you. _

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket and closed my eyes until we hit my stop.

* * *

I finally reached the apartment and opened the door, "Rachel! I'm home early! Want to go out for dinner?"

I walked towards our couch to see her with her laptop on with her and she was crying.

"Oh my God, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone die?"

She shut her laptop and wiped the tears away, "No nobody died. Everything is fine, but can I talk to you?"

I sat down next to her, "Of course! What is it?"

"I know you're not going to want to answer my question, but please do."

I raised my brow, "Ok..."

"When was the last time you talked to Blaine?"

I stared at her stunned _why are we talking about Blaine?_ "What does that matter?"

"Kurt, just please answer the question."

I sighed, "He texts me every day, but I haven't spoken to him."

She gasped, "At all?"

"Rachel, he cheated on me. Why would I talk to him?"

"Because, Kurt, it's been two months and you haven't said a word. Even if you're giving up on your relationship, at least finalize it and and say 'I'm done' so you can both have closure."

"I'm pretty sure he said he was 'done' when he cheated on me."

"Kurt, did you ever once try to see his side of everything?"

I sat in silence. _No because I'm angry and hurt._

"Kurt, just watch this video that was taken today, and if you still don't want to talk to Blaine, then text him and tell him to leave you alone."

"Wait what? What video?"

She opened her laptop, pressed play, and walked away.

Blaine appeared on the screen looking nothing like himself. His hair was unbelievably curly, he was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt, and he looked freakishly pale for a being so tan. He grabbed a guitar and a stool and sat down.

"I recently learned to play guitar since I've had... well I've had a lot of free time recently. I learned how to play the guitar to the song I'm singing today, but I'm not very good at it. I'm going to sing a song today, not for someone who is dead or anything, but just for someone who won't listen."

_For someone who is dead? What kind of assignments is Mr. Schue giving these days?_

When Blaine started to sing, I was amazed at how good he sounded even when you could tell he was so broken. And when he started to cry it broke my heart. _Why is he so upset? I'm the one who should be upset, aren't I?_ But then I listened to the words. He really meant it when he texted me and said he wouldn't give up. When he was done singing, he was fully crying and then the bell rang and he ran out of the room. Then the video stopped and the screen went black. Maybe Rachel was right when she said I should see it from Blaine's point of view.

We had started off really good, calling, skyping, texting constantly. Then I got my internship at Vogue and I was more and more busy. The texts and calls kept coming, but I didn't always respond. I remember him saying he was running for student council and he wanted me to help him pick out a bow tie to wear, but I don't remember actually doing it. _Oh yeah, because you interrupted him._ Interrupting Blaine while skyping seemed to be something I had done often. I had ignored the call when he wanted to tell me he won and later found out from Facebook. Then what Blaine had said that night came back to me. _It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matters is that I was by myself. I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there. And I was lonely and I'm really sorry. _

I got up and went to my side of the apartment and grabbed a suitcase. I quickly packed it up and went to the door.

"Kurt! Where are you going?"

"You were right, Rachel. I need to talk to Blaine, but not over the phone."

"Wait! Does this mean you're going to work things out or you're breaking up with him?"

I gave her a weak smile and walked out the door.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

It was another sleepless night. I was laying on the porch swing at around 3AM. It was cold, but I didn't care. It helped me feel numb. I was laying face down with my leg over the side so I could swing myself back and forth. All of a sudden I heard a car pull up near the house and a door open and close. _Must be the neighbors. They're always getting home late from weekend parties._

I heard someone walking up the steps, but didn't move to see who it was. If it was a robber, they could kill me for all I cared.

"Bl...Blaine?"

I knew that voice. I never thought I would hear it again.

"Oh my God. I've had so many sleepless nights that now I'm hallucinating."

"Blaine, you're not hallucinating."

I got up so fast that I got my foot stuck under the swing and fell onto the floor of the porch hitting my head.

"Ouch! Fuck that hurt!"

Kurt ran over and knelt next to me grabbing my face into his hands and looking me over.

"You cut yourself. Your forehead is bleeding. Let's get you inside and clean it up."

He pulled me up slowly, "Blaine! You're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know. I come out here and just sort of lose track of everything."

"Next time you come out, bring a coat!"

"I don't want to. The cold helps me feel numb."

He didn't say anything after that and I didn't look at him to see his reaction. I walked upstairs and went into my bathroom to grab a bandage and some ointment.

"Let me do it."

He grabbed the supplies and had me sit on the toilet. He cleaned off the cut and put the ointment on the band aid and put it on the cut.

"There all better."

He was still knelt in front of me and was just staring. A fresh wave of tears hit me and they wouldn't stop. I kept trying to wipe them away, but it was useless.

"If you're here to break up with me, you could have just done it outside where the cold would have helped with the pain."

There was a short pause, "I saw your video."

I looked up at him for the first time since we were outside, "What video?"

"The video of you singing in Glee club."

"I... oh. I didn't think you would see it."

"Rachel showed it to me."

I got up and walked past him into my room and sat on my bed and grabbed my stuffed dog that he had given me and held it to my chest.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

Kurt sat down on the bed next to me. "Blaine.."

"Kurt I'm sorry and I would do anything to take it back. If you want me to leave you alone and stop texting you, I will, but I will never stop loving you."

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

I stopped and stared at him. "What are you sorry for? I was the one who messed up!"

"Because if I hadn't been ignoring you and being a shitty boyfriend, you wouldn't have cheated in the first place."

I looked away, "But I was unfaithful to you."

He grabbed my hands and I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes, "And like you said, we are young and will make mistakes. I'm still in love with you Blaine. I don't think I could live my life without you."

Next thing I know, his lips are against mine and it is the best feeling in the world. I kissed him back long and hard until we were both breathless.

"I never thought I was going to kiss you again."

"I missed you."

I hugged him tightly.

"Kurt, I promise to never hurt you again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We laid down and cuddled until we fell asleep. The next day, I gelled my hair for the first time in weeks.


End file.
